My Last Thoughts
by Crystal Snowflakes
Summary: My first poem for Rurouni Kenshin. A poem I wrote quickly about Tomoe's death scene with Kenshin, it's not that good. Free verse. Read and Review! Thanks! Tomoe AND Kenshin's POV!
1. My Last Thoughts

My Last Thoughts

By Crystal

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*

As I laid there on your lap,

With blood soaking through my clothes,

I closed my eyes and reopened them.

In your eyes,

I saw the guilt, the sadness and the anger at the world.

I understood you,

For we were of the same kind.

Outside, we are emotionless, cold.

Inside, we are scared, sad and lost.

Lost in a world full of sadness.

Lost in a world full of darkness.

We understood each other perfectly,

There was no need for more words.

Words were never needed for our relationship,

All we needed was warmth.

You gave me warmth, Kenshin,

And in return, I gave you warmth.

True, you killed my fiancé,

But I had put your life in danger.

We are even, now and forever.

You unknowingly killed me,

But you gave me love.

Love that surpasses that of Kiyosato,

Love that surpasses anything.

If people were to ask me,

Why I had chosen the Hitokiri Battousai,

As my husband,

And why I have chosen my fiancé's killer,

I would not know what to say.

If they had asked me what I had loved about you,

I would have said,

You need not a reason to love,

The only reason is that,

I love him, truly.

As I laid there on your lap,

I thought of all the things we've been through.

Battles full of blood,

Rain of blood,

Snow dyed of blood...

The memories will never leave my mind,

As I hope it will not leave yours.

I love you with all my heart, Kenshin,

And I hope you love me too.

At last, I feel the weight on my eyelids,

And I knew I'd be closing my eyes one last time.

I tried to study every little detail about your beautiful face,

Your eyes, your hair, your nose, your mouth...

The tears I've never seen.

Those tears, just for me, 

And I can tell you, I will never forget,

That the Hitokiri Battousai cried for me.

And then, I close my eyes, one last time.

I heard you call my name, but I was too tired.

Too tired to open my eyes and look at you,

Too tired to even say your name once more.

In the end, I had loved you.

I had truly loved you.

Unbelievable.

That one word was on my mind,

And I promise you Kenshin,

When you leave the world,

I will be there, in Heaven or Hell,

Waiting for you with opened arms

To embrace you and welcome you home.

Darkness.

Author's Notes:  This is a _terrible_ poem.  Free poem.  No rhyme, though I might do one in rhyming and I might consider doing one in Kenshin's point of view.  I'm always writing about Tomoe's death scene, lol.  Anyways, thanks!


	2. My Last Thoughts on You

My Last Thoughts of You

By Crystal

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*

As you laid there on my lap,

With your blood soaking through your clothes,

I saw open your close and open you eyes.

In your eyes,

I saw the love, the pain and the regret you were feeling.

I understood you,

Did you know how much I loved you?  
Did you know how much pain I'm in, watching you die by my hands?

Did you know I was feeling regret that I followed you up here?

Both of us, lost in a world,

Filled with sorrow and corruption.

We each understood each other,

No more need of words.

Yet did you know,

How much warmth you gave me even with those few words?

The happiness I felt when you became my wife,

The happiness I hoped I gave you when you became my wife.

Little did I know, I was the one who stole the thing I wanted to give.

Little did I know, I stole your happiness.

You gave me happiness, I stole yours,

And I gave you a killing blow.

I tried giving you love,

But I doubt it surpasses that of your fiancé.

I'm sure you loved him dearly.

Yet in your eyes was love,

For me, the Hitokiri Battousai,

I don't understand sometimes,

Why you came and became my wife and never took the chance to kill me.

You had plenty of chances,

That I knew well.

The days I was sleeping by the windows,

The days after my assassination.

I don't understand myself either,

You betrayed my trust, yet I still love you.

As you laid there on my lap,

I thought of all the memories of us.

The only thing I could remember for our memories was,

Your ebony eyes staring back at me,

Under the rain of blood I've caused,

And right now, the snow dyed in crimson liquid, your blood.

I wanted to tell you, that these memories will never be erased,

From my mind, not even if my life was on the line.

I loved you with all my heart, and I still do, Tomoe.

I can only hope you love me just as much.

I see you fight to get your eyes to stay open,

And I knew, the next time you closed your eyes, it would be forever,

I tried to study everything little detail about your angelic face,

Your eyes, your hair, your nose, your mouth...

A smile I've never seen.

That smile, just for me,

And I can tell you, I will never forget,

That the wife of Hitokiri Battousai, my wife, smiled for me.

And I see your close your eyes, I know for the final time.

I call your name desperately,

Hoping you would hear me just once more.

And open your eyes and say my name, even whisper it.

In the end, I had loved you.

I had truly loved you.

Unbelievable.

I had fallen for the one I killed,

I had fallen for one of my target's fiancée.

But for one, I know that when I leave this world,

You will be there, in Heaven or Hell,

Waiting for me with your opened arms,

To embrace me and welcome me,

Even if you did not love me, you would wait for me.

Spellcaster the Diamond – Thanks, I guess it was good then, I'm glad!

Chiki – Yeah, I know.  And it's easier to write a free verse.  I'm too lazy to get contacts, but I will soon, probably, lol.  Thanks!

Author's Notes: Yay!  Kenshin's point of view.  Anyways, enjoy!


End file.
